Wolf
by creative-lyrics
Summary: Une rencontre par une nuit de pleine lune, qui cellera deux destin. Ou si vous préféré, un Draco Malfoy animagus qui se fait câliner une fois la nuit tombée par un Harry Potter. Ratting T pour le moment, mais que je changerai peut-être. Ma 1ère fic.
1. Prologue

**Wolf**

Prologue

Par une nuit de pleine lune, alors que j'avançais dans la petite clairière, située au cœur de la forêt interdite, c'est là que je le vis.

Debout, au bord du ruisseau, le museau flairant l'eau, un magnifique loup blanc, grand et majestueux, la fourrure luisante, brillant comme un diamant. Alerté par le bruit de mes pas, il relève la tête et me fixe de son regard azur.

Je n'ose faire un geste, de peur de l'effrayer. Je sens un étrange malaise s'emparer de moi, alors que de ses yeux il me scanne. Comme s'il pouvait lire en moi, comprendre ce que je ressens. Mais un loup ne peut faire ce genre de choses?

Lentement, je m'accroupis alors qu'il s'approche d'une démarche impériale, la tête relevée, fier.

Je tends la main, frôlant du bout des doigts le nez de l'animal. Il se recule, comme brûler par ce contact. Je me relève et remarque la carrure impressionnante de l'animal. Le garrot m'arrivant au buste, sa tête face à mon visage.

Je fais un pas en avant et caresse son doux pelage, semblable à de la soie, fondant comme de la neige. Il se blottit tout contre moi et je sens ses muscles rouler sous sa peau, lorsque tout à coup, il ouvre ses deux saphirs, comme apeuré. Il se recule et s'engouffre dans la noirceur de la forêt, prenant la fuite, comme traqué par quelque chose d'invisible.

Je décide de rentrer au château et me promet de revenir demain soir, dans l'infime espoir de le revoir.

Fin du prologue, des reviews please *_*


	2. Chapter 1

* pensée de Draco *

° pensée de Harry °

Chapitre 1

06h30 - Poudlard - Chambre des préfets de serpentard.

La sonnerie stridente du réveil se répercutant sur les murs glacés des cachots, finit part mettre à bout la légendaire patience du prince des serpentard.

- grlbh, saloprie de p***** d'réveil de merde! Une longue et fine main blanche s'abattit sur le dit objet de torture, pour l'envoyer quelques mètre plus loin se fracassé contre le mur.

On pût apercevoir quelques minutes plus tard une tête blonde émergé de sous les draps de soie verte. Ce jeune homme ayant du mal à sortir du brouillard matinal pris donc une douche et s'habilla de son uniforme pour descendre petit déjeuner à la grande salle.

Une fois propre et paré de son uniforme, on pût observer un Draco Malfoy, préfet en chef de serpentard, sang pur et riche héritier imbu de sa personne, qui contemplait son Ô Magnifique reflet dans son miroir à pied… Chose pour le moins passionnante, il fût interrompu par une espèce de rustre frappant à sa porte comme un forcené.

- Drayyy! Magne toi un peu! J'ai faim moi!

*Pourquoi, mais pourquoi moi! On ne peut même plus être tranquille 5 minutes ou quoi? Déjà que j'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit à cause du balafré! Il faut qu'il s'y mette aussi l'autre!*

- C'est bon Zabini ! Pas la peine de hurler, j'suis pas sourd!

- Mais Draco! Ouvre moi bon sang!

*Mouais, bon, je vais peut-être enfin consentir à lui ouvrir, comme ça au moins il se la bouclera… Ou pas.*

- Enfin! C'est pas trop tôt, ça fait des plombes que j'attends que sa seigneurie daigne de me répondre. _Grimace du blond_. Sérieusement, tu faisais quoi hein? Tu fantasmais de Saint Potty?

Suite à cette question pour le moins… pertinente, notre jeune ami, sous le choc, restait tout bonnement planté là, bouche ouverte, yeux écarquillés face à son camarade et accessoirement, cela va sans dire, futur ex-meilleur ami Blaise Zabini. Grand métis ténébreux et musclé, fier de lui pour avoir cloué le bec de Sa Majesté La Reine Des Mouches.

- Fermes donc la bouche, on dirait Longdubat. pouffa Blaise

- Argh! Sa va pas de dire ça dès le matin! Évite d'me parler de lui!

- Ah… qu'a-t-il encore fait? Fit-il d'un ton faussement intéressé.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la grande salle, il lui raconte sa nuit dans la clairière, sa rencontre avec Potter.

- Nan mais, tu te rend compte? Il a osé me serré dans ses bras!

- Hum… Tu sais, après tout maintenant que tu sait qui est mort, tout le monde à laisser tomber la haine entre les maisons (sauf vous deux) et puis… en y réfléchissant bien, vous iriez bien ensemble. Dit Blaise, ce qui fit se stopper son ami au détours d'un couloir alors qu'un groupe d'individus arriver à leur rencontre.

- Putain! Tu peut pas regarder ou tu vas? C'est quoi ton problème espèce d'aveugle? *Potter… Et merr..credi!* Il repoussa rageusement la main qu'on lui tendait et se releva seul.

- Tu t'est lever du pied gauche La Fouine?

- Va te faire voir!

Blaise dit bonjour à Harry et Hermione, puis embrassa le roux. Ils s'étaient mis ensemble avant la bataille finale lorsque le métis avait rejoint l'Ordre avec Draco.

Hermione pris le chemin jusqu'à la grande salle suivit du reste du groupe. Elle prie place à la table des griffonnons avec Harry alors que Ron suivait les serpentards jusqu'à leur table. Draco s'assit sans un mot, se repassant la nuit dans sa tête. Car malgré tout ce qu'il dira, il avait aimer sentir les bras du Golden Boy l'entourer. Et il ne cessé de se demander pourquoi.

*Ressaisit toi! C'est Potty!* Un regard vers la table des griffondors. Ce dernier était en train de se préparer une tartine de confiture, arborant par la même occasion un air gourmand, inconscient de ce que cela provoquer chez le blond qui était comme qui dirait : en bug! Ce qui fit sourire les deux amoureux, pas dupe pour un sous, assit devant lui.

- Drakinou, ferme la bouche, tu bave. Gloussa Pansy qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Théodore Nott.

- Merci bien, mais je me passerai de tes commentaires, de plus, un Malfoy ne bave pas. Répliqua Draco d'une voix trainante, faisant par la même rire les autres.

Pendant ce temps là chez les griffons, Harry, bien trop perdu qu'il l'était dans sa dégustation, sursauta en sentant son ami Seamus se pencher vers lui pour chuchoter à son oreille.

- Harry, la fouine te regarde…

Relevant la tête, il ne put que voir Malfoy afficher une mine renfrogné et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable ainsi.

° Minute, Malfoy adorable? […] Nan pas possible! Quoique…° Secouant la tête, il tenta de reprendre le cours de ses pensées tout en finissant sont petit déjeuner. ° Que faisait ce loup dans la forêt interdite? OK, il y avait tout un tas de créature dans la forêt, y compris des loups mais celui là avait quelque chose d'étrange. Trop imposant pour un loup banal, un alpha peut-être? Et ses yeux, trop expressifs pour un animal… Je suis ridicule, ce n'est qu'un loup après tout, une chance qu'il ne m'est pas mordu! D'ailleurs comment sa ce fait qu'il m'est laisser l'approcher et le toucher?° Il se mit à rire de sa bêtise, et se demanda si le loup serait là aussi ce soir et qu'il irait voir.

Draco de son côté ne savait pas si y retourner ce serai une bonne idée. Potter reviendra, il est bien trop curieux pour fermer les yeux.

La journée passa lentement, bien trop au goût des deux princes. Ils avait eut métamorphose en commun et McGonagall avait eut la bonne idée de combiner ses prochain cours avec ceux de potion afin de réaliser une potion leur faisant découvrir leur forme animagus pour ceux qui pouvait en devenir un. Autant dire que Draco n'étais pas très emballer. Ensuite il avait arithmancie avec Hermione et Blaise tandis que Ron et Harry aller en divination, l'après-midi ils avait potion en commun.

21h00 - Salle commune de Serpentard.

- Tu Part rejoindre ton prince charmant? Questionna Blaise assit sur les genoux de Ron qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Blaise, il me semble t'avoir déjà demander de te taire non? Arrête moi si je me trompe.

- Pff! Rabat joie.

- Ouais ouais, c'est ça! Répondit Draco qui se recoiffer une énième fois pour sa sortie de ce soir. Il avait finalement décider de retourner à la clairière.

- Dis moi? T'est contient que tout ça ne sert à rien? Il ne verra pas comment t'est coiffer ou habillé, tu sera sous ta forme animagus.

Pas de réponse…

- Dis moi Draco, tu tomberai pas amoureux?

- Dis pas de connerie Blaise! Et me regarde pas comme ça!

- Dites… C'est qui le mec dont vous parler?

- T'occupe la Belette, sa te regarde pas.

- Va te faire la Fouine !

- C'est pas bientôt finis vous deux? Questionna Blaise. Alors qu'ils continuaient de se chamailler, et ce plus par amusement que par animosité.

Du côté Griffondor, Harry sortais de la salle commune, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, muni de sa baguette et de la carte des maraudeurs. Il traversa le château endormis et le parc pour arriver vers la forêt. Une fois à la clairière, il constata qu'il étais seul. Pas de loup. Déçu il s'installa sur un rocher situé près du ruisseau.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendis des bruits provenant de la brèche entre les buisson, qui lui avait permis d'entrer. Il est apparu encore plus beau que la nuit dernière. La lune l'éclairant toujours, les ombres jouant sur son pelage soyeux. Il s'est lentement approcher, méfiant, pour finir par monter sur le rocher et se blottir tout contre le jeune sorcier.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelque heures, lorsque tout un coup, la voix de Harry perça le silence qui s'était installer. Il parlait, racontait son enfance chez les Dursley. Et lui il l'écoutait, grondant parfois, lorsque les paroles du brun de lui convenait pas. Il le regarde aussi, quelques fois, leurs regards s'accrochaient pour ne plus ce quitter, faisant par là même frissonner Harry, qui trouver ses yeux si étrange mais portant familier.

Lorsque ils rentrèrent, Harry pût voir au loin, depuis la grande porte du château, une petite tâche blanche disparaitre entre les branchages des arbres de la forêt interdite.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que vous aimerez ce premier chapitre.

Bisous.


	3. Chapter 2

*** pensées Draco ***

**° pensées Harry °**

**¤ pensées Blaise ¤**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2

Dortoir des Griffondors - 7h30

_Deux semaines avaient passées. Harry évitait se sortir tous les soir, de peur d'alerter Hermione et Ron. Cependant il ignorait l'identité du Loup, car il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait là d'un animagus. Il espéré aussi la découvrir au cours communs de potion et métamorphose, sa ne pouvait être qu'un élève, forcement de Serpentard, les Poufsouffles trop peureux, les Serdaigles trop studieux pour enfreindre le règlement et les Griffondors… Il ne pense pas qu'il puissent être ce fameux loup._

_Bizarrement il se sent bien en sa présence, comme s'il en émanait quelque chose, quelque chose de fort…_

_La sonnerie du réveil retentit dans le dortoir, réveillant ses occupants. S'en suivit une foule de grognements…_

- Neville! Éteint moi ce maudit réveil! _Grogna Ron de forte mauvaise humeur que son petit-ami l'est mit à la porte la veille. Draco avait piqué une crise à ce cher Blaise._

- Bah! Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ronnie Boy? _Demanda Seamus?_

- Frustré d'avoir passé la nuit seul? _Enchaîna Dean._

_Devant l'air boudeur du rouquin, les autres ricanaient alors que Harry s'éclipsait discrètement dans les douches, il était rentré tard hier soir et s'était couché habillé. Il repensa encore et toujours au Loup, la couleur de son pelage, d'un blanc lunaire et ses yeux qui lui semblent si familiers. Il sortit de la douche et rejoignit Ron et Hermione à la grande salle. Ses pensées dérivèrent au grès de ses pas vers sa Némésis, si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il avait atteint la table Griffondor et que Ron était avec Blaise, ainsi que Hermione et qu'il se faisaient des messes basses, celle-ci redoublèrent en voyant Draco Malfoy s'installer face au Survivant. Ce dernier relevant la tête l'observa d'un regard surpris._

- Et si tu venais à la table Serpentard? _Dit-il_.

_Harry obtempéra et suivit le blond tel un zombi, une fois assit, Ron lui tendit un grand bol de café qu'il s'empressa d'avaler_.

- Bonjours! Bien dormi?

- Wooow! Il fait peur. _Fit remarquer Blaise_.

_S'en suivit quelques rires, le petit déjeuner se passa calmement. Depuis que Harry lui avait parlé, Draco le regarder différemment, il appréciait ces nuits qu'il passait à l'écouter. Il se sentait privilégié que Harry se confiait à lui._

* **Non, pas à moi, c'est au « Loup » qu'il dit tout ça ***

_Harry qui observait Malfoy, fut frappé de stupeur lorsque le blond relevant la tête, croisat son regard. Il put y lire cette leur étrange, mélancolique qu'il avait quelques fois aperçut dans d'autres yeux. Ceux du Loup. Il détourna le regard, plus perturbé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Bien sur, toute la scène n'échappa pas à l'œil aiguisé du métis qui les guettaient depuis le début._

¤ **Humm… intéressant**. **Il va falloir en parler aux autres, car fois de Zabini, ils seront ensemble d'ici Noël! ¤**

_C'est ainsi qu'eut lieu la petite réunion le soir à la salle sur demande. Il en était ressortit que les deux éprouvait des sentiments l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils se refusaient de se les avoués. De plus Blaise avait levé le voile sur leurs petites virées nocturnes. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés cachés près de la clairière derrière des buisson et des fougères. On avait là Blaise en tête de ploton, suivit de Ron, Hermione, Luna, Dean, Pansy, Théo, Ginny, Seamus et Neville. Car tous avaient tenu à venir. Ils observaient Draco, roulé en boule sur son rocher, Harry collé tout contre son flanc, endormis. Le Loup le couvait du regard comme une louve avec son louveteau. Draco avait sentit la présence de leurs amis, aussi dirigeât-il son regard vers les intrus pour leur faire comprendre qu'il savait. Il grogna, leur intiment de partir. Le bruit réveilla le brun, faisant se retourner l'animal vers lui._

- Tu as les mêmes yeux que lui. _Dit-il tout en caressant la tête de l'animal. Il se releva, embrassa le sommet de son crâne et partit en direction du château._

_Il__ put constater en entrant dans le dortoir que tout le monde dormait. Du moins en apparence._

_Le lendemain en cours de métamorphose, alors que les potions entaient prêtes, on put constater que tout le monde ou presque étai animagus. Harry espéré au fond de lui un chien, noir, comme Sirius. Ils pourraient se promener ensemble dans la forêt, puis il repensa au Loup._

_Il y avait toutes sortes d'animaux d'origine magique ou non, mais heureusement pour Draco seule la personne ayant bus la potion pu voir son animagus, donc pour le moment il ne risquer rien._

_McGonagall leurs avaient donné les consigne pour s'entraîner à la transformation, ils passeraient à la pratique aux prochains cours._

_La semaine passa rapidement, quelques élèves c'étaient risquer à tenter une transformation, les résultat n'étaient pas très concluant. Harry arriver à tenir quelques minutes sous sa forme animal, je ne vous dis pas la peur bleu qu'il fit à Ron lorsqu'il réussit pour la première fois sa transformation. Il était une magnifique et imposante panthère noire aux yeux d'émeraudes. Ce que les autres élèves purent constater le vendredi matin en cours. Son pelage était doux et brillant, d'un noir profond, mais on distinguait de petites tâches blanches sur l'oreille droite et le bout de la queue. Il faisait environ 160cm minimum de hauteur. Il avait de longues et fine pattes et une démarche fluide et souple. On percevait à peine le bruit de ses pas sur les pierres froides de la salle de classe. Il reprit forme humaine, tout le monde le félicita._

_La professeur appela Draco pour lui demander de nous montrer sa forme animagus. Ce dernier pas très motivé fut sauver par la sonnerie de fin des cours. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Harry sache que c'étais lui._

* **Si jamais il sait que c'est moi, il va me tuer! Il faut que je trouve une solution**. *

_Après le dîner de ce soir, Draco avait pensé faire un tour à la clairière de même que Harry. Malheureusement, il faisait un temps épouvantable, on percevait le bruit de la pluie martelant les vitres du château. Aussi tout le monde alla se coucher._

_Dans le dortoir des Griffondors, pensant leur ami le Survivant endormit, les garçons descendirent retrouver Hermione et Ginny pour rejoindre les Serpentards à la salle sur demande. Harry caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, voyant que Malfoy ne faisait pas partit de cette petite excursion, il se rendit au cachots lui rendre visite pour l'informer de ce qui se trame dans leur dos, car pour qu'ils se réunissent tous dans leur dos, c'est qu'ils devaient tout deux être les principaux concernés de cette réunion._

- Attend, attend… Répète un peu! J'ai pas bien entendu là!

- Oh si, t'as très bien entendu, je suis sûr qu'ils manigancent quelque chose dans notre dos!

_Draco se déplaça en direction de la porte de sa chambre et ramassa la cape d'Harry puis parti avec._

- BON, POTTER TU T'AMÈNE?

_Harry parti rejoindre Draco sous la cape et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande._

- Ok, sa va pas être facile, si on veut entré va falloir être discret car Ron et Hermione sauront que c'est moi si ils voient la porte s'ouvrir toute seule. Tu connais pas un sort qui nous ferait traverser la porte?

- Humm, j'ai bien une idée, mais c'est de la magie noire… et puis c'est un sort compliqué.

_Heureusement, ils n'eurent aucun problème à entrer car la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, pour laisser ressortir Neville et Ginny qui retournaient au dortoir._

_Une fois à l'intérieur ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient dans un petit salon comportant des bibliothèques, une table pour étudié, avec au centre de la pièce des canapés en cuir et une table basse disposés devant une cheminé. Le salon était aussi adjacent à une petite cuisine aménagée._

_- _Très bien, maintenant plus un bruit Har… Potter. * **Par la barbe de Merlin, un peu plus et je l'appelé par son prénom! ***

- Chuut! Tais-toi Malfoy, tu vas nous faire repéré.

_Alors que Draco allait répliqué, il entendit Blaise citer son nom. Avec Harry ils s'approchèrent du Groupe pour écouter leur conversation._

- Je ne pense pas avoir de mal à faire parler Draco, depuis la bataille, il est devenu plus ouvert d'esprit, et puis, si il ne l'accepterait pas, je voit pas pourquoi il laisse Harry l'approcher.

- T'as raison Zabini, mais pour faire parler Harry… Sa risque d'être plus difficile. _Dit Seamus._

- Il ne le prendrait pas mal, je veut dire par là qu'il l'accepterai, seulement, je ne pense pas qu'il croie cela réciproque. _Répliqua Hermione._

- Elle a raison! _Dit Pansy_. C'est pour ça qu'il nous faut un plan, si quelqu'un en as un…

- Je pense avoir une idée.

_Tout les regards se dirigèrent vers Théodore, resté jusque là silencieux._

- Ce que l'on vas faire c'est forcée la vérité à se dévoiler, Harry sera furieux sa c'est sûr! Mais, pour quelles raison lui en voudrait-il? Après tout, Draco n'a rien fait de mal. Provoquer cette dispute feras avancer les choses. _Face aux regards septiques des autres il enchaina : _bon, au début, ça risque d'être tendu mais je vous ferez remarquer que c'est-ce qui risque de mettre fin à leur « haine ».

- Et si au contraire sa aggrave les choses, car Harry lui aura sûrement avouer des chose que même à Mione et moi il n'a jamais dites. _Fit tristement Ron._

- Je suis d'accord avec Théo. _Dit Hermione. _Mais tu sait Ron, c'est pas parce qu'il lui avoue certaines choses qu'il n'a pas confiance en nous, il est parfois plus facile de se confier à d'autres personnes, qui nous comprendrai mieux.

- Dit-moi Granger, Théo et toi, vous sembler proche l'un de l'autre. _Remarqua Pansy, les mettant mal à l'aise. Hermione bafouillait des choses incompréhensible et Théo était d'un beau rouge tomate, ne prononçant pas le moindre mots, fixant le sol comme s'il était la 8__ème__ merveille du monde._

_C'est cet instant que choisirent Neville et Ginny pour revenir en courant, le souffle court._

- C'est Harry! Il est plus dans le dortoir! Il dormait pas quand on est partis!

_Hermione se leva et parla d'un ton agassé :_

- Harry, si tu est là sort de sous ta cape…

- Malfoy, on fait quoi maintenant?

- Tu te la boucle!

_Blaise ayant entendus des chuchotements derrière lui alors qu'il n'y avait personne, du moins normalement, se leva brusquement et happa l'air de la main, sans succès._

- Ils étaient là, _s'expliquât-il sous le regard interrogatif des autres, _Draco était avec lui, je les aient entendus.

- Si tu dit vrais, il a du aller chercher la fouine alors qu'on entré dans la salle et lorsque Gin' et Nev' sont sortis, ils en ont profités pour rentrer. _Fit Ron._

_Harry et Draco qui n'étaient pas encore sortis entendirent ce que dit Ron et le brun eut juste le temps d'empêcher le blond de crier :_

- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FOUINE WEASLEY!

_Le seul sont audible fut une série de grognements et une porte qui claque._

_Durant le trajet jusqu'à la chambre de préfet de Draco, Harry repensait à la douceur de ses lèvres qu'il avait sentit quelques minutes plus tôt. Il retourna ensuite à son dortoir et fit mine de dormir, les autres revenaient se coucher peu de temps après dans le silence total._

_Pas un mots ne fut échanger le lendemain sur la réunion de la veille, les uns appréhendant la réactions des autres, Draco ayant compris qu'ils savaientt pour le Loup et Harry perdus dans ses pensées tentant de les remettre en ordres._

**° D'abord un Loup qui rode près du château, pour ensuite me rendre compte que c'est un animagus (il faut que je trouve qui sa peut bien être) et pour finir mes amis complotent dans mon dos au sujet de Malfoy et moi à propos d'un secret et choses avouées. Là, ya comme un hic! J'ai jamais rien dit à Malfoy… à moins, que se soit lui le Loup! Mais oui! Vu la taille de l'animal, sa couleur, ses yeux! Mais, dans ce cas pourquoi il ne c'est pas moquer de moi? C'est vrais ça, il aurait put, alors pourquoi il ne l'as pas fait? °**

_Draco qui fixait Harry, le vit redresser la tête et encré ses yeux au siens puis prononcer ces quelques mots :_

_- _Je sais.

_Perplexe__le blond se demanda de quoi parlait-il, lorsqu'il vit enchaînait avec :_

- Rendez-vous à la clairière, comme d'habitude.

_Harry put observer avec joie le visage du vert et argent perdre peu à peu ses couleurs et déglutir._

_Le Golden Boy se leva, dit qu'il avait finit et se rendit au cour aux créatures magiques commun aux Serpentards. En partant il prit soin de faire un clin d'œil au blond qui stresser déjà à l'idée du rendez-vous de ce soir._

_Ils avaient eut à soigner des licornes malades, avaient enchaînés ensuite par histoire de la magie avec pour finir l'après midi, cour de défenses contres les forces du mal avec comme professeur Sirius Black._

_Draco se trouvait déjà à la clairière, sous sa forme animale, tournant en rond d'appréhension. Harry, lui aussi sous sa forme animale, se trouvait perché dans un arbre, juste au dessus de Draco, qu'il regardait, amusée de le voir faire les cents pas._

_Le Loup sursauta, lorsque devant lui bondit une panthère. Panthère qu'il identifia comme étant Harry, pour l'avoir vu la veille en cours. Aussi il reprit forme humaine._

- Et si ont parlaient, Harry…?

_Et c'est-ce qu'il firent, ils parlèrent de ce qu'ils avaient appris la veille, Draco expliquant, suite au interrogations d'Harry, pourquoi il n'avait rien dit, pourquoi il s'était enfui la première fois. Il lui raconta son enfance au manoir, son adolescence et le rôle qu'il se devait de jouer, leurs mauvais coups qu'il s'étaient joués. Le masque des Malfoy, qu'il avait laissé tomber en entrant dans l'Ordre, après avoir était forcé à rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Ils parlèrent de ce qu'ils voulaient faire plus tard, Draco voulait voyager, Harry avait laisser tomber son avenir d'Auror, disant qu'il avait vue assez de morts dans sa vie. Il avait penser, en rendant visite cet été à Charlie (le frère de Ron) devenir Dragonnier et en profité pour étudier à l'étranger. Ils parlèrent aussi de ce qu'il aimaient, Harry avoua à Draco être sortit avec Charlie l'été précédent, Draco lui avoua lui avoir eut l'an passé une aventure avec Blaise, et avant la bataille avec les jumeaux Weasley. Harry rit en imaginant la tête de Ron s'il venait à l'apprendre, le blond se mit à rire également et Harry se fit la remarque que c'était le plus beau son qu'il ait jamais entendu. Il repensa encore à ses lèvres si douces et se demanda, quel effet sa ferait s'il les embrassait._

- Draco?

- Oui? _Demanda le blond se calmant de son fou rire._

_- _Je … jevoudraistembrasser.

- Tu peux répéter, j'ai rien compris.

- Je voudrais … Oh puis merde!

_Harry se le releva sur ses coudes et se pencha vers le jeune homme allongé près de lui, affin de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres._

_- _Désoler, je… je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je…

_Et Harry s'enfuit, laissant derrière lui un blond rêveur._

_

* * *

_

**reviews les gens ^^**

**Vous en penser quoi de ce chapitre? Moi je trouve pas terrible, j'essaye de faire plus long et d'enter plus dans les détail la prochaine fois.**

**Je voulais aussi vous dire que je cherche un ou une Bêta pour corriger mes fic, si quelqu'un est interressé...**


	4. Chapter 3

*** pensées Draco ***

**° pensées Harry °**

* * *

Chapitre 3

**Parc de Poudlard - Le saule pleureur - 20h00**

_Harry était assis et regardait le reflet de la lune sur le lac. Le châteauétait en effervescence, Dumbledore avait annoncé qu'il y aurait un bal denoël cette année. Harry avait préféré se retirer à l'écart pourpenser._

_Il se remémorait sa chasse aux Horcruxes, l'arrivé de Snape et Draco au Square Grimault suite au faux assassinat d'Albus. Draco avec qui il avaitpassé énormément de temps et qui leur avait apporté une grande aide. Draco sur le champ de bataille qui lui avait sauvé la vie, jetant le sortilège de la mort à Lucius Malfoy._

_Le survivant poussa un profond soupir en laissant tomber sa tête entre ses bras, les jambes repliées contre son torse…_

_Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il pense à Malfoy? Voilà une semaine qu'il l'évitait pour ne pas subir ses sarcasmes suite au baiser. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Embrasser Malfoy… Draco, ses lèvres douces, sa peau pâle, ses cheveux soyeux…_

_Un éclair blanc du côté de la forêt interdite attira son attention._

- Draco… _Dit-il dans un murmure._

_Il se releva et sentit les picotements de la transformation précédent sa forme animagus. Il s'élança vers la forêt et s'arrêta près de l'entréede la clairière. À pas de loup, il se faufila, lentement, tapi au sol,jusqu'au rocher où était assis Draco. Prenant son élan, il bondit sur lerocher, faisant ainsi japper de peur le jeune loup. Ce dernier émit unfeulement de colère et montra ses crocs pour montrer son mécontentement._

_Harry, plus amusé qu'intimidé, descendit d'une démarche fluide et sauvage du rocher avant de se retourner vers Draco, une lueur moqueuse et déterminée dans le regard, puis, il fit demi-tour, faisant ainsi le tour du rocher._

_Draco qui le suivait des yeux (se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piqué) put le voir s'appuyer de ses pattes avant sur le rocher et reprendre forme humaine pour se pencher à son oreille et murmurer en fourchelang un possessif :_

- Je t'aurai Draco, tu m'appartiens.

_Il reprit sa forme animagus et partit en trottinant vers le château. Harry avait un plan, avec l'aide de Sirius et ses conseils il séduirait leSerpentard blond, mais avant, il allait devoir recourir à quelqueschangements. Aussi, lorsque rentré au château il demanda à Hermione, Ginny et Pansy de le relooker. Elles furent surprises et lui demandèrent la raison qu'il leur expliqua._

- Je crois en effet qu'on va avoir du boulot, mais je connais Draco donc… normalement ça marchera, mais tu auras besoin d'aide, alors je te conseil d'aller voir Blaise. _Dit Pansy._

- Demain, samedi, nous irons à Pré-au-Lard et en rentrant, on se débarrassera de ces fripes! _Renchérit Ginny qui regardait dans la malle du Survivant._

_C'est ainsi que le lendemain, on retrouva Harry essayant de fuir sestortionnaires._

- J'étais d'accord pour les vêtements mais pas question que je mette les pieds là-dedans! _S'exclama-il en voyant l'enseigne du salon de coiffure._

- HARRY JAMES POTTER! Maintenant ça suffit! Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'obéir si tu ne veux pas avoir à faire à mon sortilège de chauve-furie!

_Se rappelant que trop bien l'état de Draco après l'avoir subit, il préféra obtempérer._

- Décidément Gin', tu m'épateras toujours! _Dit Hermione stupéfaite._

_Quelques heures plus tard, ils rentrèrent au château._

_Harry, après avoir réussit à s'échapper, se rendit dans les appartements de son parrain._

- Mr. Potter, _prononça une voix doucereuse qu'il reconnut comme celle deSnape._ Il semblerait que vous ayez finalement appris à vous servir d'unpeigne?

- Est-ce que Sirius est là? Je voudrais lui parler.

_Après un reniflement de dédain, Severus consentit à le laisser entrer et appela Sirius._ - Siri? Ton neveu binoclard t'attend dans le salon.

- Harry! Que me vaut cette… Mais qu'as-tu fait?

- J'ai demandé aux filles de me relooker… C'est si horrible que ça?

- Non au contraire, mais pourquoi ce changement?

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, car si j'ai fait ça c'est pour quelqu'un.

- Humm, c'est pour Draco? N'est-ce pas? Héé, ne me regarde pas comme ça! Ça se voit comme un troll en tutu sur un terrain de Quidditch! Et puis, bon, j'ai aussi surpris cet après-midi une conversation entre Ron et Blaise.

- Je ne dirai rien quant au fait que vous vous introduisiez comme ça dans ma vie privée mais tu es d'accord pour m'aider?

- Bien sûr!

- Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre mais vous aller en baver Potter, après tout Draco est un Malfoy et il a une fierté et un égo surdimensionnés qu'il tien malheureusement de Lucius. De plus, il ne faut pas oublier toutes les règles de comportement qu'il lui a appris étant jeune… Il est l'heure dudîner, allons manger.

_Une fois Harry sortit :_

- Finalement, il n'est peut-être pas si mal que ça.

- S'il t'entendait Severus!

_Lorsqu'Harry entra dans la Grande Salle, toutes les conversationss'interrompirent._

_Draco, remarquant cet étrange silence, releva la tête eten voyant la cause… se retrouva momentanément en bug!_

* **Potter? Par la barbe de Merlin! MAIS C'EST UNE BOMBE! ***

_Ladite bombe se dirigea d'un pas souple rejoindre ses amis à la tableSerpentard._

_Il était vêtu d'un pantalon de lin noir, avec quelques refletsvert émeraude s'apercevant dans la lumière et s'accordant à merveille avecla chemise, déboutonnée, laissant apercevoir les clavicules ainsi que lehaut de son torse musclé et ses manches étaient retroussées. Ses yeux,dépourvus de lunettes grâce à un sort correcteur de vue, brillaient demilles feux. Ses cheveux, ressemblant habituellement à un nid d'hippogriffe,étaient coupés plus court et coiffés dans un désordre tout à la foisélégant et sexy faisant ainsi penser qu'il venait de se réveiller d'unenuit de débauche._

_Sereinement, il s'assit en face de Malfoy dont il avait observé la moindre réaction. Il lui fit un sourire et lui demanda d'une voix charmeuse :_

- Bonne journée, Draco?

- Eee… je… oui, oui et toi?

- Oui, mais elle aurait pu être meilleure, _fit-il en se penchant vers Draco pour que lui seul l'entende. Il fit un clin d'œil au blond qui rougit sous l'allusion, faisant ainsi ricaner Blaise qui reçut en retour une œillademeurtrière._

_Le repas fut que torture pour le blond qui regardait les moindres gestes que faisait Harry._

* **Il a besoin de manger une glace avec autant de, de… Merlin! Pour un peu, il se mettrait à gémir que ça ne me surprendrait même pas! ***

- Quelque chose ne va pas Draco? Tu n'as rien mangé. _Voyant Potter lui parler, Draco redescendit brutalement sur Terre enréalisant qu'il fantasmait sur Potter en train de manger sa glace._

- Eee… non, NON! Je… Je n'ai pas faim! Je ne me sens pas très bien!

_Draco n'eut même pas l'occasion de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il se retrouva trainé par Harry hors de la Grande Salle._

- Il faut aller à l'infirmerie, tu es peut-être malade! _Bien-sûr, il s'avait que c'était un mensonge._

_Aussi une fois assez éloigné et aprèss'être assurer que personne ne les avaient suivis, il bifurqua brusquementdans une alcôve où personne ne pourrait les voir et s'empara des lèvres dublond. Le blond, sous le choc, se laissa faire. Le baiser fut d'abord sauvage, puisse fit plus doux, plus langoureux. Draco, sans s'en apercevoir, avait nouéses bras autour du cou de Harry, une main perdue dans ses cheveux, l'autreposée sur sa joue._ _Harry, lui, serrait étroitement les hanches du blond entre ses mains, collant leur bassins l'un à l'autre. Alors qu'il descendait lentement le long du coup pâle offert à lui, un long gémissement d'appréhension échappa des douces lèvres auparavant emprisonnées. Ce son exquis arracha au Survivant un râle rauque, tel le grondement d'une panthère._

_Brusquement, tout s'arrêta. Draco ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir le regard félin, emplit de désir que Harry portait sur lui. Ce dernier lui déposa un baiser aérien au coin des lèvres et murmura :_ - Bonne nuit, mon petit loup. _Potter avait filé, laissant Draco seul._

**Grande Salle - 7h00**

_Draco allait les tuer! Potter qui l'ignore, préférant parler à l'autre veracrasse de Colin Crivey et Blaise assis à côté de lui, n'arrêtant pas de se foutre de sa gueule depuis qu'il lui avait raconté les événements de la oui, il allait faire un meurtre!_

- Blaise, arrête ça tout de suite si tu ne veux pas te retrouver changé en scroutt à pétard!_Voyant le regard lui étant adressé, Blaise préféra se calmer même si ça le faisait toujours autant rire._

_Ron, les écoutant d'une oreille indiscrète, ce demanda ce qu'avait encore fait Harry, car pour mettre le blond en colère de si bon matin, ça ne pouvait être que lui._

_Du côté des Griffons, Pansy, qui était avec Harry, regardait Draco qui fulminait sur place._

- Si j'étais toi, je ferais attention… Pour Crivey, parce que Draco est surement en train d'imaginer les meilleures façons de le torturer. Après je dis ça je dis rien…

° **Alors comme ça il est jaloux? Humm, intéressant… Je vais m'amuser je le sens! **°

_Draco vit Harry se pencher vers Crivey pour lui chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille, l'air gêné et timide de Colin finit d'énerver Draco, qui vit Harry partir suivit par Crivey. Pansy toujours assise, le regardait de la même façon que Blaise depuis ce matin. _

_Il sortit de table étouffant un juron et les suivit dans les couloirs aussi discrètement que possible._

_Alors qu'ils bifurquaient vers la gauche en direction de la tour d'astronomie, il les perdit de vue. Personne._

* **Par Merlin! Ils n'ont quand même pas disparus! ***

_Il fit quelques pas et se retrouva tiré vers le mur sur sa droite qui s'ouvrit révélant là un passage secret, et bien sûr, Potter._

- Alors mon petit loup, je te manque déjà?

_Là encore, il n'eut pas le temps de dire Quidditch que Harry s'emparait à nouveau de ses lèvres. Mais cette fois il ne se laissa pas faire et le repoussa_.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues Potter?

- Harry.

- Que… quoi?

- Harry, je m'appelle Harry, pas Potter, _susurra-t-il._

_Draco ne répondit pas, trop occupé à soutenir le regard du Golden Boy._

_Ses yeux émeraude étaient plus fins que d'ordinaire, plus en longueur. L'iris de ses yeux était immense et la pupille était légèrement étirée. Il avait des yeux de félin, de panthère. Son animagi le transformait selon ses émotions et sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, ce qui n'était pas normal. Et ce qui l'était encore moins, c'est le sourire qu'Harry lui fit et qui le fit frissonner, non pas de peur mais d'appréhension car il arborait un sourire carnassier._

_Harry fondit tel un prédateur sur les lèvres de Draco, retraçant de sa langue le contour de ses lèvres tentatrices en demandant l'accès, accès qui fut autorisé. Le baiser fit perdre la tête à Draco car si le premier exprimait le désir, celui-ci était fait de passion. Harry tenait Draco étroitement serré contre lui alors que Dray s'agrippait aux épaules du Survivant pour ne pas perdre pied. Lentement, il fit descendre ses mains des épaules à la chute de rein de Harry, ce qui lui arracha un doux ronronnement. C'était un baiser d'une Passion pure et brute embrasant leur corps._

_À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent. La lueur dans les yeux du Survivant s'était adoucie._ _Harry se saisit de la main de Draco et l'amena à le suivre…_

_Il le conduisit en haut d'une tour, d'où on apercevait la forêt interdite entourant le lac._

- La tour sur la gauche c'est celle d'astronomie et sur notre droite, la tour avec le plafond en vitrail, c'est la serre personnelle d'Helga Poufsouffle. Les elfes de maison l'ont remis en état… Il y a d'après Neville des espèces rare ou disparue parmi les plantes et… Ce n'est pas très intéressant ce que je dis.

- J'avoue… Tu me la montres cette serre?

- Ce soir, la nuit est magnifique… et puis on est en retard en potion, Snape va nous tuer et McGonagall aussi, c'est un cour commun! Ont va prendre un raccourcit _dit-il, entrainant Draco à sa suite dans les passages secrets du château._

- Tu peux m'expliquer Potter, comment ça se fait que tu connaisses aussi bien tous ces « raccourcis », comme tu dis?

- Oh ça! Peut-être que je t'expliquerai un jour, _fit-il arrivant devant la salle de potion_. A toi l'honneur, _dit Harry, en faisant une courbette sous l'œil suspect du blond._ Bah quoi? T'es le chouchou de Snape, si c'est moi, il me tue!

- T'es vraiment impossible Potter! _Le Blond toqua et entra suivit de Harry._

- Voyez-vous cela, Mr Malfoy et Mr Potter daignent enfin nous faire don de leur présence. Aucun retard n'est toléré, 10 points en moins pour Griffondor et Serpentard. Veuillez prendre place je vous prie…

- Merci Severus, maintenant chers élèves, je vais pouvoir reprendre mes explications, _dit McGonagall_. Comme je vous le disais, chez certains animagis, certaines caractéristiques de leur animagus peuvent devenir apparentes lorsqu'ils sont sous leur forme humaine. Elles apparaissent selon les émotions, mais ne modifient en rien le comportement. Cela démontre que sous sa forme animale, le sorcier peut utiliser la magie sans baguette, c'est cette magie qui tente de s'extérioriser. Seulement très peu sont concernés. Malheureusement, ce pouvoir est dangereux, car si l'animagi n'apprend pas à le contrôler, il risque de se blesser ou de blesser quelqu'un en se transformant. C'est là, la raison de notre cours commun d'aujourd'hui.

- En effet Minerva, j'ai une potion assez ancienne et très difficile à réaliser, dont les ingrédients sont rares, qui permet d'empêcher cette transformation non voulue. Seuls ceux qui en ont besoin apprendront à la faire. Nous allons donc voir comment vous gérez vos… émotions selon la transformation animagi.

_À l'aide de potion pour modifier les humeurs de leurs élèves, les professeurs purent dresser une liste. Bien sûr, inutile de préciser que pour Harry, la potion n'était pas d'utilité, il avait suffit que Snape le pousse à bout comme toujours. Sortir avec Sirius ne l'avait pas arrangé._

_Harry, énervé, avait vu ses ongles s'allonger, avait sentit sa mâchoire se modifier et ses dents devenir plus pointues. Ses yeux avaient pris la forme de ceux d'une panthère. Il arborait un air de prédateur face à sa proie. Snape avait été contraint de lui donner une potion calmante._

_La journée passa calmement, tous s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande._

_Le feu dans la cheminée rendait la pièce chaleureuse. Les flammes se reflétaient sur le pelage soyeux de Draco et Harry sous leur forme animagus._

_Ils somnolaient légèrement, blottis l'un contre l'autre_. _Les autres quittèrent la salle, préférant les laisser seul._

_Draco poussa un soupir de bien être et se blottit un peu plus contre Harry alors qu'au même moment, une patte noire vint s'échouer sur le haut de son crâne. Il grogna pour la forme et repoussa cette patte qui revint à la charge suivit par une rangée de crocs pointus et acérés._

* **Haaa! Il veut jouer le Potty? Trèès bien! ***

_Draco se retourna et mordit le cou de la panthère qui lui assena un nouveau coup de patte que d'un bond sur le côté il évita. Harry regarda avec amusement Draco sautiller sur place, aboyant avant de brusquement s'arrêter, l'avant de son corps plaqué au sol, près à bondir. Harry se releva et se recula tapis au sol, attendant l'attaque du loup qui ne tarda pas à lui sauter dessus. La panthère, plus imposante, prit rapidement le dessus, forçant le loup à fuir. S'en suivit une course poursuite dans les couloirs qui les poussa à reprendre forme humaine._

_Harry vit Draco enter dans les cuisines et le suivit, se prenant en entrant un sac de farine dans la figure._

_Les hostilités étaient lancées! Il ne tarda pas à riposter, prenant la première chose lui tombant sous la main._

_Une fois encore, ils se retrouvèrent dans les couloirs, Draco poursuivant Harry cette fois-ci. Ils étaient recouverts de farine, de crème à gâteaux, d'œufs et d'autres choses non identifiables. Le tout donnait une étrange pâte épaisse et collante._

_Harry attendait Draco à la bifurcation du couloir, une carafe d'eau à la main qu'il lui lança au visage._

- Et voilà! T'es tout mouillé!

- Aguamenti!

- MALFOOOY!

- Et alors? Toi aussi t'es tout mouillé! Ahaha!

- Qui c'est? Demanda une voix. Il y a quelqu'un?

- RUSARD!

- Suis-moi Draco!

_Ils traversèrent les couloirs en courant, réveillant les tableaux qui grognèrent sur leur passage. Ils passèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame et montèrent au dortoir en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit._

- Bon sang! C'est un tel bazar ici!

- Tais-toi Malfoy, tu vas les réveiller (_ce qui n'était pas le cas, à en croire les ronflements de Ron_). Tiens, tu vas mettre ça, _dit-il en lui tendant un pyjama_. Mais avant, allons prendre une douche. _Sur ce, il l'entraina à sa suite dans la salle de retour dans la chambre_

- Au fait Po… Harry, tu ne m'as pas montré la serre.

_Le Survivant le regarda puis se leva et fouilla dans sa malle pour en sortir une cape qu'il lança à Draco et un parchemin_.

- Une cape d'invisibilité? Et ça, c'est quoi ce truc miteux? _Demanda-t-il en montra le parchemin du doigt._

- La Carte des Maraudeurs… Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

_À la stupéfaction de Draco, un plan détaillé du château avec tous les noms des élèves marqués apparu._

- Où as-tu eut ça?

- C'est mon père et ses amis les Maraudeurs qui l'ont créé.

- Ton père était un Maraudeur?

- Bien sûr!

_Harry saisit le poignet de Draco et l'emmena vers les serres d'Helga Poufsouffle._

_La vue qui s'offrit à Draco était splendide. La serre était éclairée par la lumière de la lune filtrant à travers les vitraux multicolores, ce qui illuminait la pièce et étalait ses couleurs sur les plantes, créant ainsi des dégradés magiques selon la luminosité._

- C'est magnifique.

- Il n'y a pas que ça qui est magnifique, _murmura Harry en encrant ses yeux dans ceux de Draco_.

_Lentement, tout en douceur et volupté, leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Alors qu'Harry se reculait, Draco le retint de sa main posée sur sa nuque et l'embrassa à nouveau. C'était un baiser d'abandon._

_Car oui, ce soir Draco s'abandonnait entre les bras du Golden Boy, cherchant à se fondre en Harry pour ne faire plus qu'un._

_Le Survivant fit courir ses mains sur la chemise de soie du pyjama, faisant sauter un à un les boutons. Le même traitement fut réservé à la sienne et les deux vêtements tombèrent à terre. Ils caressèrent la peau à porté de mains, l'embrassèrent… Harry remonta ses mains du bas du dos de Draco vers le haut, passant par les épaules, descendant le long du torse, redessinant les flancs de l'éphèbe qui lui faisait face… Draco interrompit le baiser et repoussa le Griffondor dont les mains descendaient de plus en plus bas._

- Harry… _Dit le blond, hésitant_.

- On devrait rentrer au dortoir. Viens.

_Ils regagnèrent donc le dortoir et s'endormirent serrés l'un contre l'autre_.

**Le lendemain matin**

- HARRY JAMES POTTER! _Hurla Hermione Granger en entrant dans le dortoir des garçons_. Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de saccager la cuisine et les cou… _Elle s'interrompit lorsque, ouvrant les rideaux du lit, elle trouva Harry et Draco étroitement enlacés et toujours torse nu_.

_Alors que tous dans le dortoir regardaient avec effarement les deux endormis, Ron fit son entrée découvrant là ce drôle de tableau._

- HAAAAA! Merlin mes yeux! _Hurla-t-il, réveillant en sursaut Draco et Harry._

- Mais boucle-là la belette! _Fit Draco, rabattant la couverture sur lui. _Il y en a qui dorme!

- …

- Harry! _Continua Ron hystérique alors qu'il se recouchait auprès de Draco._

- Ron! Tais-toi! Tout le monde dehors allez! _Cria Hermione._

- Mais, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais Ronald! Et vous deux, pas de bêtises vous en avez assez fait comme ça! Les elfes de maison on du nettoyer tout le château! Vous devriez avoir honte! _Fit-elle en se retournant vers Harry et Draco_.

- Ce qui, je te rassure Granger, est le cas. Maintenant, si toi et les autres pouviez dégager et nous laisser dormir…

- Alors là, tu rêves Malfoy! Levez-vous tous les deux, vous allez être en retard en cour! Bougez-vous!

_De mauvaise grâce, ils se levèrent_.

**Dans la grande salle, à la table Serpentard**

- Non mais vous vous rendez compte?

- Ron! _Fit blaise qui commençait à s'énerver. _Je peux savoir ce que tu as? ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger avant quand ont voulaient les mettres en couple?

- Raah! Mais vous comprenez rien, je m'fiche de ça, moi ce qui me dérange c'est qu'ils l'aient fait cette nuit dans notre dortoir alors qu'on était là!

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose Wesley? _Dit Draco alors qu'il arrivait avec Harry._

- Tu le sais très bien! _Fit le rouquin, boudeur de ne rien trouver à leur reprocher sans être ridicule_.

_La tablée éclata de rire, ne remarquant pas le regard et le sourire charmeur que Harry lança à Draco._

_

* * *

_

**voila le chapitre 3 j'attend vos reviews ^^**

**merci à ****Gwenfahendel pour la correction.**


	5. Note de l'auteur

Tout d'abbord, bonjours.

Je tient à m'excuser du retard que j'ai pris, j'ai eut une grosse coupure de courrant chez moi et mon ordi à grillé.

Mais pas de panique, je vous poste le prochain chapitre dès qu'il est fini.

Creative-Lyrics.


	6. Chapter 4

* pensées Draco *

° pensées Harry °

* * *

Chapitre 4

* * *

**Mardi 20 décembre - Poudlard - 10h - Cours de Potion.**

_Draco voyait rouge. Un mois avait passé depuis la soirée dans les serres et cela faisait deux semaines que Weasley avait rappliquer de Roumanie, ou d'on ne sait où, étant en vacance et donc Harry l'ignorait passant tout son temps libre avec son ex petit ami. De plus ce crétin avait osé le matin même inviter SON Harry au bal de Noël prévu ce samedi! Et cet imbécile de Potter qui lui répond oui avec un sourire niais, digne de Crabbe et Goyle!_

* **De toute façon qu'est-ce que sa peut me faire? C'est pas comme si j'aimais Har… Potter! C'est vrais quoi! C'est lui qui passe son temps à me sauter dessus! ***

_Draco tant absorbé qu'il était de fixer Potter d'un regard noir en oublia sa potion qui commencer à émettre des grondements suspect. Ce que bien sûr Snape remarqua._

- Monsieur Malfoy, cessez de regarder votre camarade et occuper vous de votre potion avant qu'elle n'explose. _Dit la voix traînante du professeur. _MONSIEUR MALFOY! _Cria Snape alors que le chaudron leur explosait à la figure._

- Professeur je suis désolé, je…

- Suffit… Le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui et nettoyer moi ce capharnaüm avant de sortir.

_Draco s'exécuta avant de rejoindre les autres qui l'attendaient à la sortie._

- Ba alors Dray, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? _Demanda Harry._

- Qu'est-ce que sa peut te foutre Potter? _Répliqua t'il en le bousculant pour s'enfuir._

- Mais, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?

- Rien Potter, rien. _Dit Blaise avant de lui lancer un regard lourd de reproche._

* * *

**Plus tard au déjeuner.**

_Tous étaient une fois encore installé à la table Serpentard, enfin presque tous._

- Où est Harry? _Demanda Charlie en s'attablant avec les autres._

- Bonjours à toi aussi, et nous allons bien merci de t'en soucier. _Répondit Ron._

- Nous l'ignorons. _Crut bon de rajouter Hermione pour répondre à sa question posée._

_- _Pourquoi voulais tu lui parler? _S'informa Ron._

_- _Pour rien justement, je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne soit pas là. J'ai quelques information à lui transmettre sur un programme de près rentré pour une école de dragonniers en Roumanie. Tu sais que sa l'intéresse. Et puis je voulais ton avis sur ça frérot. _Charlie plongea sa main dans sa poches et en sortit un minuscule écrin de velours noir qu'il ouvrit une bague en or richement décoré et sertie d'un rubis. _Je comptai lui offrir au bal, lui demander sa main. Qu'en pense tu?

- Mais vous avez rompu! _S'écria Ron, rouge comme une tomate._

- Moi, même si mon avis n'est pas sollicité, je pense qu'il n'aimera pas. Les déclarations publiques c'est pas son truc et l'or ne lui va pas au teint, de plus l'émeraude s'accorde mieux avec ses yeux. _Répliqua Draco d'une voix froide et haineuse._

- En Effet je ne t'est pas demandé ton avis, un petit merdeux dans ton genre ne m'impressionne pas. La vérité c'est que tu crève de jalousie que Harry m'accorde plus d'attention qu'a ta personne. _Répliqua-t-il d'une voix narquoise._

_Weasley avait touché là une corde sensible. Mais ce que Draco ignorai, c'est que ses actes étaient poussé par une forte jalousie. Charlie avait bien sûr remarqué de quelle façon Harry regardait Malfoy... Or, Harry avait toujours été à lui. Aussi il afficha un air hypocrite et sorti de la grande salle, laissant derrière lui un Serpentard bouillonnant de rage contenue._

_- _Désoler, il n'était pas comme ça avant. C'est depuis qu'Harry l'a quitter. _Se justifia Ron. _C'est un crétin qui va se prendre une veste monumentale…

* * *

**Pendant ce temps à la salle sur demande.**

_Harry terminer d'arranger la salle pour ce soir, depuis l'arriver de Charlie il avait délaisser son blond, mais sa allait s'arranger ce dit-il._

- Voilà c'est parfait! _S'exclama-t-il en admirant son œuvre d'un œil satisfait._

_La sonnerie retentit invitant les élèves au prochain cours._

* * *

**14 h - Cours de Métamorphose.**

_Installé dans un coin de la salle, Harry flemmardait sous forme animagus lorsqu'un petit renard à la fourrure auburn vint se coller à lui._

_Il reprit sa forme humaine et Pansy apparut à ses côtés._

- Dis moi, où étais tu donc passé à la pose déjeuner? _Dit-elle d'une moue malicieuse._

_Le Survivant l'observa quelques instant avec de répliquer de la même manière :_

- Ça, c'est une surprise…

_Les yeux de la jeune femme s'allumèrent d'une lueur curieuse._

_- _Une surprise pour Draco j'imagine. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire tout simplement ce que tu ressent? Ça simplifierai beaucoup de chose.

- Hum… mais si tu me racontais comment les choses avancent avec Luna? … Non? Alors ne me demande pas de raconter ma vie privée.

- … A chaque tentative d'approche elle repart à déliré sur ses Nargols ou autres bestioles dont elle seule connait l'existence...

- Oui, c'est pour Draco… il m'en veux de ne plus lui adresser la paroles?

- Je te mentirai en te répondant que non. Tu aime Charlie? _Demanda-t-elle d'un regard appuyé._

- J'ai rompus avec lui, c'est plus un grand frère qu'autre chose. Pourquoi cette question? _S'enquit-il?_

_- _Tu as accepté son invitation au bal, d'ailleurs Draco espérait que tu l'invite, même si il est trop fier pour se l'avouer. Vous êtes tout le temps ensemble et lui il t'aime toujours, il a même prévu de te demander ta main au bal. _Fit-elle en admirant sa manucure parfaite._

_Harry la regardait abasourdi, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lui qui pensait que tout était clair._

_Il se leva est sortis précipitamment de cours sous les cris du professeur. Draco alla voir Pansy pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était encore passé._

- Rien de bien grave rassure toi. Surtout ne me remercie pas. _Lui dit-elle en le fixant de son regard perçant avant de prendre forme animagus et de se rouler en boule, le nez enfoui dans sa fourrure._

**…**

_Harry courrait au travers des couloirs à la recherche de Charlie. Qu'est-ce qui lui avais pris? Ne le trouvant nulle part et n'ayant pas la carte du maraudeur sur lui, il prit sa forme animagus pour mieux retrouver sa trace qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver._

- Charlie! J'ai à te parler.

- Que se passe t-il?

- Je… Je ne viendrai pas au bal avec toi, désoler.

_Le rouquin qui jusqu'à lors affichait un sourire radieux se renfrogna dans une mine sombre._

- C'est à cause de Malfoy, c'est ça? Tu préfère cette salle fouine à moi. _Dit-il l'air menaçant._

- Non, c'est, je… oui mais enfin! C'est fini entre nous, on en as déjà parler!

- C'est peu être finis pour toi mais pas pour moi! Je t'aime Harry!

_Sur ces dernières paroles il attrapa le Griffondor par le col et l'entraina dans une salle de classe vide qu'il insonorisa et verrouilla avant d'embrasser le brun de force. Harry se retrouva plaqué au sol, bloquer sous le corps large et musclé du dragonnier._

- Arrête! Charlie arrête ça!

- TU EST A MOI! TU M'APPARTIENT HARRY! _Hurla-t-il_.

- S'il te plaît… NON! _Cria-t-il en le repoussant de toutes ses forces alors qu'il glissait ses mains sous sa chemise et dans son pantalon._

_Charlie se recula, faisant face à un Harry débraillé, les joues rouge, le regard paniqué et les muscles tendus, prêt à s'enfuir. Il se sentit mal de le voir comme ça par sa faute. Qu'était-il sur le point de faire? Lentement, il se leva et sortis. Il croisa Ron et les autres dans le couloir, surpris de le voir sortir d'une salle de classe._

_- _Charlie? _Dit Ron. _Tu sais où est Harry?

_Pour toute réponse, il lui lança un regard hagard avant de désigner la salle derrière lui. Puis, il s'en alla. Ron le regarda de façon étrange avant d'entrer dans la pièce indiquer. Harry était toujours au sol, dans le même état et le visage ruisselant de larmes silencieuses. Lentement, il releva le visage vers son ami._

_- _Ro… Ron? _Dit-il d'une voie emplie de sanglots mal contenus._

_Ron se précipita vers son presque frère et le serra contre lui tout en lui murmurant :_

- Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

- Ri… Rien, rien du tout!

_Draco resté jusqu'à lors silencieux s'élança à la poursuite de Charlie qu'il rattrapa devant l'entré du château. L'interpelant il lui assena une droite en plein visage, ce qui eut pour effet de faire craquer le nez du rouquin qui tituba sous le choc. Plusieurs élèves présents dans le hall s'approchèrent pour observer ce qui ce passait amenant d'autres curieux. Pourquoi Malfoy et Weasley se battaient-ils?_

- Mais sa va pas t'est malade? Tu m'as cassé le nez abrutis!

_Pour toute réponse le blond lui envoya un coup encore plus violant qui le projeta au sol. Il s'assit à califourchon sur les hanches du dragonnier et le rua de coups._

_- _Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? _Hurlait-il_. Répond moi! _S'énerva-t-il en le secouant aussi fort qu'il le pu._

_Il se mit a le plaqué à terre encore et encore, son crâne frappant le sol en pierre dans un bruit mat. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque deux bras puissant l'éloignèrent de sa victime._

_Sirius Black tentait de maitriser le filleul de son mari qui refusait de se calmer._

_- _Ce salop a osé poser ses salles pattes sur Harry! _S'égosillait-il._

_Sirius fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Charlie à demi conscient. C'est ce moment que choisit Harry pour intervenir._

_- _Ça suffit! _Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui._

- …

- Mr Weasley veuillez emmener votre frère à l'infirmerie. Quant à Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy suivez moi. Vous aussi Sirius. _Ajouta Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver._

_La foule qui s'était amassé autour d'eux se dispersa et il suivirent le professeur Dumbledore._

_Arrivé dans son bureau, il demanda des explications qu'Harry lui fournis._

- Draco, tu sais que tu risque des ennuis si le jeune Weasley décide de porter plainte? _Demanda le directeur._

_Il lui répondis par un signe de tête._

- Bien. _Soupira-t-il. _Comme punition tu aidera Pomfresch à le soigner. Vous pouvez sortir.

_Il sortirent du bureau et alors que Draco allait en direction de l'infirmerie, Harry le reteint._

- Ce soir, avant le dîner rejoint moi à la salle sur demande. Il faut qu'on parle. _Puis il le lâcha et s'en alla vers la tour Griffondor._

**…**

_Draco devra passer chaque soir de la semaine après ses cours pour aider Mme Pomfresch. Mais pour le moment Harry l'attendais devant la salle sur demande._

_Il portait un débardeur noir, soulignant sa musculature fine et un jeans moldu bleu foncé avec une paire de Bensimon. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit Draco arriver. Ce dernier portait une chemise grise, aux reflets bleu nacré, ouverte sur le haut de son torse et un pantalon noir cintré. Il se saisit de la main qu'Harry lui tendit et entra à sa suite dans la salle sur demande… Cette dernière donnait sur un jardin japonais. Il y avait un petit étang entouré d'arbres aux feuillages multicolore. L'herbe était d'un vert sombre parsemée de quelques pierre formant un chemin menant à l'étang ou un pont en bois rouge rejoignait un îlot avec en son centre un cerisier aux formes arabesques et aux fleurs bleu. Au pied de ce cerisier, un pic-nic avait était dressé. Le décor était éclairé par un ciel violet parsemé de nuage rose masquant la lune. En s'approchant du lac, Draco put remarquer qu'il était peuplé de petits poissons eux aussi multicolores. L'eau reflétait cet étrange paysage tel un miroir._

_- _J'aime venir ici pour réfléchir, c'est reposant. _Harry s'assit sous le cerisier et fit signe à Draco de le rejoindre._

_- _Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit?

- C'est Sirius qui me l'a montré. Depuis j'y revient assez souvent…

_Ils mangèrent en silence, admirant le paysage. Après, Harry lui proposa une balade dans la forêt._

_- _Surtout fait attention, elle est habité par des Nymphes. Elles ne sont pas méchantes mais elles aiment taquiner leurs visiteurs. _Dit-il d'un sourire espiègle._

_Car en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire quidditch, ils furent plus ou moins discrètement suivis. Une silhouette semblant sortir d'un arbre vint vers eux. Elle était petite et avait la peau foncée. Ses long cheveux lunaire était décorés de fleur de cerisier bleu et elle porter une robe faite de pétales aux couleurs pastel. Elles fut rejoint par d'autres nymphes transportant des panier remplis de fleurs._

_- _Bonjours. _Dit Harry._

_L'unes d'elles gloussa et elles s'écartèrent pour les laisser passé puis elles leurs emboitèrent le pas, parsemant de nombreuses fleur sur leur chemin._

_- _Bon! _Draco s'arrêta et fixa les nymphes tournoyant autour de lui, lui lançant des fleurs. _C'est pas que ça m'agace, mais je commence à en avoir marre moi! Sa suffit allez vous en! _Fit-il en les chassant. L'une d'elles, vexée, lui lança une poigné de pétale au visage et fit demi-tours dans un reniflement de dédain, la tête haute._

_- _Je crois que tu l'as vexée. _Souris Harry. Il baissa le regard et demanda : _Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de frapper Charlie?

- Et bien… tu étais en larme quand on est arrivé. J'ai pas pu supporter l'idée qu'il est pu te faire du mal, car pour être franc, je ne l'apprécie vraiment pas. Il est complètement obsédé par toi tu sais.

_Harry soupira :_

- Oui je sais… Merci, de t'inquiéter pour moi. _Dit-il rougissant_.

_Draco saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa chastement. Alors qu'il mettait fin au baiser, Harry le retint pour l'embrasser de nouveau, d'un baiser tendre. Il repensa a ce que lui avait dit Pansy plus tôt dans l'après midi. « _Pourquoi ne pas lui dire tout simplement ce que tu ressent? ». _Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe fraîche, emportant Draco dans sa chute. Il avait changé durant la guerre. Une fine cicatrice marquer son œil droit, commençant à l'arcade, se terminant sur sa pommette. Il la caressa du bout des doigts, retraça les contours de sa mâchoire et se saisit d'une de ses longues mèches de cheveux retenu par une tresse. Il gloussa et marmonna un « balafré » avant d'esquivé une tape sur le crâne. Il inversa leurs positions, se retrouvant allonger tout contre le blond. Il lui embrassa la clavicule et lui murmura un « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille avant se s'emparer de ses lèvres. Draco ébouriffait de ses mains sa chevelure brune, ressemblant autrefois à un nid d'hippogriffes et il les fit descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui arrachant un frisson. Harry fit sauter un à un les bouton de sa chemise, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau dévoilée. Il se redressa et enleva son débardeur. Draco embrassa son torse, redessinant de ses doigts fins les formes de ses abdos. Harry fit glisser sa chemise le long de ses épaules et le rallongea au sol. Il s'attaqua aux petits boutons de chairs, faisant se cambrer son amant dans une plainte sourde. Il glissa ses mains dans son dos et caressa sa chute de reins. Il remonta à la rencontre des lèvres rougies de son éphèbe blond._

_- _Harry… fait moi l'amour. _Dit-il dans un souffle._

_Le dit Harry ne se fit pas prier, caressant ses lèvres des siennes, puis parsemant son torse de baiser aérien avant d'atteindre sa ceinture. Draco avait la respiration saccadée, les yeux clos et les lèvres entrouvertes dans l'attente de ce qui allait suivre. Doucement, le brun fit descendre le pantalon et le boxer du blond, en profitant pour se dévêtir lui aussi… Le contact de leur peau nue les électrisa, envoyant une décharge dans leurs corps. Le contact de leurs deux sexes les fit gémir de plaisir. Leurs lèvres se soudèrent avants que celles d'Harry ne descendent vers cet objet de désir tant convoité. De ses lèvres il caressa sa verge tendue avant de la prendre dans sa bouche, lentement et délicatement pour en ressentir toutes les sensations. Ses lèvres allaient et venaient alors que Draco gémissait doucement ses mains se crispant dans ses cheveux. Le brun remonta sa main le long du torse pâle et présenta deux doigts à son amant qui les lécha. Il fit redescendre sa main et le prépara de ses doigts. Le blond haletait et gémissait, allant à la rentre de ces doigts et de cette bouche qui lui faisait crier son plaisir. Brusquement tout s'arrêta, arrachant à Draco un grognement frustré, qui fut happé par des lèvres affamé. Le baiser se fait langoureux et ardent alors que le brun pénètre son amant gémissant sous l'intrusion… Après quelques minutes il entame un mouvement de va et viens, devenant de plus en plus rapide et les amenant à la jouissance alors que Draco entoure de ses jambes les hanches de son amant, ses mains griffant son dos et ses épaules… Ils retombent l'un sur l'autre, Harry se retirant, arrachant un soupir de bien être à son amour qui vient se blottir contre lui._

* * *

**Mercredi 21 - Poudlard - 08h00 - Couloir du 7****ème**** étage**

- Bon, qui c'est qui entre parce que moi j'ai aucune envie de voir ce qui c'est passé là dedans! _S'écria Neville._

_Ron, agacé par tout ce cinéma, ouvrit la porte de la salle sur demande à la volée et entra suivit par les autres. Pansy émit un sifflement admiratif face au décor._

- Il fait pas les choses à moitié le petit pote Potter!

- Oui, en attendant on ne le voit nulle part et Draco non plus. _Remarqua Hermione._

_Une petite créature à la peau foncée, aux long cheveux lunaire, décorés de fleurs et vêtue d'une robe faite de pétales aux couleurs pastel apparut devant eux. Elle fut bientôt rejoint par d'autres, qui escortèrent le groupe d'amis vers nos deux endormis..._

_Un cris suraigu, appartenant à Ron Weasley fit trembler les murs du château en ce mercredi matin._

* * *

Et voilà, l'histoire arrive à sa fin, le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue. Des reviews please :)


	7. Epilogue

Enfin je poste l'épilogue, à l'origine il ne devait pas ressemblé à ça, je me suis comme qui dirai emballée en l'écrivant.

Les personnages à JKR.

* * *

* pensées Draco *

° pensées Harry °

Épilogue.(non corrigé)

**3 ans plus tard - 9h00 - 31 décembre à poudlard.**

_Harry fait les cent pas dans ses appartements, aujourd'hui est un jour important et son instinct qui jusqu'alors c'était mis en veille après la chute de Voldemort, a il semblerai, décidé de se réveiller aujourd'hui._

- Hé mec! Détend toi et arrête ça, tu use le tapis. _Lui lance Seamus d'un ton moqueur depuis les bras de Dean_.

_Harry leur offre un regard torve et se met à pester après Ron qui est porté disparu, mais pas pour longtemps puisqu'il fait son entrée, les bras chargés de petits gâteaux._

- Nan mais vous faites quoi là? Venez nous rejoindre en bas, le buffet est excellant!

- Ronald Weasley! _L'interpellé se retourne vers son meilleur amis rouge de fureur contenue_. Tu me ramène ça en bas tout de suite, ça n'a pas encore commencé que tu dévalise toute la nourriture! On va leur donner quoi aux invités? Et j'espère pour toi que t'a pas oublier de prendre au passage ce que je t'est demander? _Enchaîne t'il d'un ton suspicieux alors que son ami rougis d'embarras_.

- Bah maintenant que tu le dis je crois bien que oui j'ai encore oublier, mais t'inquiète pas j'y retourne! _Ajoute t'il alors que le brun se précipite vers lui le poing levé et que l'irlandais lui crie _:

- Tu pourrais au moins nous laisser les gâteaux! _Les deux autres lui lance en regard désabusé._ Bah quoi tant qu'a faire puisqu'il les as montés là.

- C'est pour mes invités Seamus!

- Mais je suis un invité!

_Le Golden Boy n'a pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau à la volée. Lucius Malfoy entre en furie dans la pièce les cheveux en pétard et entièrement recouvert d'une substance verte et gluante, qui bien que d'aspect peux ragoûtante, sent le bubble-gum._

- Vous m'avez ni vu, ni entendu! _Leur annonce t'il alors qu'il part se caché derrière la tenture d'un rideau, sous les yeux effarés des autres occupants._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, trois enfants haut comme trois pommes rentre et se dirigent vers Harry._

- Bonjours papa, l'est où papi Lulu? _Demandent-il en cœur._

_Septique il observe les petits d'un air critique, ils ont des tâches verte sur leurs vêtements (la même chose dont est recouvert Lucius, du moins il semblerai) et ils ont tout les trois des costumes de gansters. Ses triplés leurs en feront décidément voir de toutes les couleurs, et ce du haut de leur 2 ans, Maël le brun au yeux bleu regarde son père d'un air indifférent, alors que sa sœur Indra, joue avec ses tresses blonds et le dévisage avec malice de ses yeux vert et c'est sans oublier Hayden qui se frotte le menton d'une main et passe l'autre dans ses cheveux roux en bataille, il fixe ses yeux vairons sur les rideaux et un sourire dément s'empare de son visage._

- Vous êtes repéré Lucius! _Crie Harry alors que les trois petits monstre se jettent sur leur grand-père adoré et le traîne hors du salon sous les hurlement de protestation de celui-ci et leurs cris de victoire._

_La porte se referme derrière eux. Pour se rouvrir une fois de plus sur Narcissa cette fois-ci._

- Savez vous où se trouve mon maris Mr Potter?

- Non Cissa, nous ne l'avons pas vus.

- Bien, à plus tard mon chéri.

_Bon, apparemment cette journée s'annonce mouvementée, notre brun décide donc d'aller prendre l'air avant que la folie se s'emparent de tout le château… Une fois dans le parc, son attention est attiré vers le lac par Charlie Weasley et Ron qui sont visiblement en train de se disputer alors que Victor Krum-_

_Weasley tente de les séparés. Charlie essai d'éloigner le plus loin possible de Ron un bébé dragon (nommé Médor) qu'il garde précieusement serré contre lui. Comprenez notre dragonnier, le « pauvre » petit Médor à perdu sa maman, ils ne pouvait pas le laisser tout seul et avait fermement insisté pour l'amener avec lui aujourd'hui et ce malgré les protestations de Harry et Draco._

- Hé! Y se passe quoi là au juste?

_Ils se retournent vers Harry et en le voyant Ron s'empresse de répondre mais se retrouve vite bâillonné par Victor qui prend la parole :_

- Rien! Il ne se passe absolument rien! _S'écrit-il en se carapatant Ron sur l'épaule et Charlie sur les talons. Dans leur fuite ils croisent les enfants traînant un papi Lulu ligoté et sous sort de silence pour plus de commodité (ses hurlements de banshee étant plus une torture qu'autre chose). Maël et Hayden creusent un trou avec des petites cuillères (par faute de ne pas avoir trouver de pelles) pendant qu'Indra tente de fabriquer une sorte de croix à l'aide de branches, tout en fixant Lucius fixement pour prévenir toute tentative de fuite. D'ailleurs ce dernier s'agite en les voyant passer près d'eux. Le dragonnier s'arrête près de la petite et lui demande :_

- Dis tu pourrais pas nous fabriquer deux bagues pour tout à l'heure s'il te plait?

_Elle acquiesce et le roux se tourne vers Lucius et lui sourit avant de repartir à la poursuite de ses deux compatriotes, son dragon toujours étroitement séré contre lui._

**11h00 - 31 décembre à poudlard quelque-part dans le château.**

_Narcissa, toujours à la recherche de son mari, tombe au détour d'un couloir sur son cousin étroitement enlacé dans les bras de Remus Lupin, tout deux occupé à glousser comme des perdus._

- Tu cherche Lucius? _Lui demande Sirius._

- Il était avec les enfants tout à l'heure_. Enchaîne Lupin alors que Black éclate de son rire semblable à un aboiement._

_Un peu plus loin vers les cachots, on peut voir une chauve sourie géante fuir vers un lieu sûr alors qu'une tornade au cheveux rose la pourchasse, provocant maintes catastrophes sur sont passage. La dite chauve sourie ne tarde pas à s'étaler de tout son long, lorsqu'un sort la percute de plein fouet dans le bas de son dos, Alastor qui passé par là en profite pour s'écrier à plein poumons :_

_- _VIGILENCE CONSTANTE!

_La chauve sourie se relève, hurlant d'un ton hystérique :_

_- _La ferme espèce d'humanoïde détraqué! _Elle reprend ensuite sa quête vers un lieu sûr alors que la tornade aux cheveux lui fonce dessus l'envoyant valdinguer contre une armure._

_- Aaah TONKS! Hurle la chauve furie euh… pardons la chauve sourie._

**14h00 - 31 décembre à poudlard hall d'entrée.**

_Draco entre suivi de son père couvert d'une substance verte plaine de terre et de ses trois enfants tout aussi crasseux. Ils les disputes comme quoi il est inconvenable d'enterrer des gens vivants (du moins lorsqu'il y a des témoins). Ils s'éloigne ensuite à la recherche de son fiancé sans remarqué que ses enfants se jettent une fois de plus sur ce pauvre Lulu, qui n'a rien demandé à personne précisons le._

_Drake se fait intercepté au bout d'un couloir par Pansy et Luna, indignées qu'il ne soit pas prêt! Ils croisent en chemin Blaise tirant Ron dans une salle de classe vide, ce dernier proteste racontant une histoire abracadabrante sur un bébé dragon, des bagues et un enterrement._

**15h00 - 31 décembre à poudlard, forêt interdite.**

_Harry tourne en rond depuis maintenant des heures, perdu. De plus il semblerai qu'il ai oublier qu'il est un sorcier et peu donc se servir de sa baguette pour retrouver son chemin. Entre autre, Draco doit être arrivé et il va le tuer si il est en retard._

_Hermione prend possession de la carte du maraudeur repère son ami brun et embarque Théo à sa suite vers la forêt interdite._

**17h00 - 31 décembre à poudlard, dans le parc près du lac.**

_Sous une bulle de chaleur pour se protéger du froid, les invités sont tous installés, famille et professeurs aux premiers rangs, Albus présidant l'assemblée, les témoins et demoiselles d'honneur de chaque coté de l'arche. Le marié frappant du pied attendant son père qui n'est pas là pour l'amener à l'autel! _

_Surpris, il voit sa fille arriver avec un panier de pétales de roses, elle lui passe sous le nez et vas vers l'autel dispersant les pétales sur son passage. Ses frères arrivent et prenne chacun une main de leur père :_

_- _Papi est occupé. _Dit Hayden, un sourire canaille aux lèvres._

- C'est nous qui t'amène à l'autel. _Poursuit Maël._

_Harry, en compagnie de Sirius dévalent les marches du hall et se précipite dans le parc, il est en retard._

_La cérémonie commence et étrangement tout ce passe bien, du moins jusqu'aux alliances. Ron se racle la gorge et tend à son meilleur ami des bagues en fleur._

_- _C'est moi qui les a fait papa. _Chantonne fièrement Indra._

_Harry soulève un sourcil interrogeant Ron du regard._

_- _Médor les a mangé. _Lui donne t'il en guise de réponse._

_Le brun se tourne vers Charlie et le dragon._

_- _Cadeau? _Tente-il en tendant Médor vers les jeunes mariés._

**21h00 - 31 décembre à poudlard.**

_Harry pousse un soupir et un sourire niais s'empare de son vissage à la vue de tout ses invités attablé ce soir. Tonks donne la becquée à un Severus Snape plus que réticent, Sirius et Remus rie du tableau qu'ils offrent, Alastor boude (il n'est pas un humanoïde d'abord), Seamus et Dean se papouillent, Blaise parle mariage à un Ron rouge brique sous les encouragements de Pansy et Luna, Fred et George complotent dans leur coin en lançant des regards à un Neville mal à l'aise, Molly et Arthur conversent avec Narcissa, Hermione lit un vieux grimoire sous l'œil désespéré de Théo, Charlie à disparu sous la table, Victor lance des regard paniqués autour de lui, les triplés jouent avec Médor (qui est officiellement adopté par les Malfoy-Potter, ordre des enfants, aucunes négociations acceptées), Dumby les regardent ses yeux pétillant d'amusement, se demandant où ils pût mettre Lucius que tout le monde à semble t'il oublié… ce cher papi Lulu qui peste actuellement après ses petits enfants qui l'ont enfermé dans l'une des criques perdue au fin fond des cachots._


	8. Note

_Hello :)_

Tout d'abord je tien à vous remercier pour vos reviews et je vais répondre à vos questions, comme je l'est dit pour l'épilogue je suis laisser emballer en l'écrivant car en effet, Severus est sensé être avec Sirius et Lucius est mort, mais j'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de leur faire des misères, je les aimes tellement ses deux là. À ce sujet, vous les retrouverez dans mon prochain Os : Lulu part en vadrouille (inspiré par le film bébé part en vadrouille) et oui nos 3 terreurs vont lui en faire baver et à Severus aussi =D

_Creatives Lyrics_


End file.
